From the Heart
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: What happens when Ash doesn't know what to get Paul for Christmas? Why, he goes and asks the Mall- Santa! But then again, 'Santa usually doesn't have purple hair...WARNING: SLASH!


**Hiyas! Here is a Christmas Comashipping drabble! Hope you enjoy!!!!!!**

**WARNING: BOYXBOY! ASHXPAUL! DON'T LIKE!!! DON'T READ!!!**

_Grrrrr...why the hell did I have to do this?!! Why weren't there anymore jobs! _

"Santa, were you wistening to mwe?** " **A little girl pouted as she looked up at Paul's face as she was sitting on his lap.

"Yeah...whatever kid..." Paul grumbled. WHY was he in this ridiculous costume listening to kids Christmas lists? Simple.

Paul was broke.

Paul needed money to buy something for a certain someone...

_NO I DON'T! Just something worthless for Reggie's breeding work..._

"Ok, next child who wants to see Santa come up!" A teen dressed as an elf yelled.

The lavender-headed teen sighed in boredom. He then looked up to find a big pair of chocolate brown eyes looking at him...

"Santa!" Trainer Ash Ketchum squealed as he plopped himself onto Paul's lap.

_...Why? Why do you enjoy torturing me so...?_ Paul's face showed a look of surprise and irritation, but also your could see are purple-haired Saint Nick's cheeks were turning a rosy red...

"Wh-what do you w-want for C-christmas?" Paul gruffly stuttered.

"Well, it's a secret...can you keep it just between us Santa?" Ash looked up pleadingly.

_My Arceus, he is dense enough not to know I'M Santa?_

"Don't worry, it will be our secret..." Paul answered, curious about what went on in that head of his...

"Well...there this guy, his name is Paul..."

Paul's eyes widened, the color returning one again to his cheeks.

"...he's my rival, but...I wanted to get something nice for him for Christmas...do you have any ideas Santa?"

Paul's eyes held a look of shock. Nobody, except perhaps his brother, ever gave any thought into ever getting him a gift before...

"Just...do what you think is best Ash." Paul replied, warmness filling his voice.

"Ok! Wait, how do you know my name?" Ash looked up with a cute face and in a wondering tone.

"Well, I'm Santa aren't I?" Paul said, then tapped his nose the way a parent would do to a child.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Santa!!!" Ash hugged Paul and ran off.

"Wait! You forgot your candy-cane!" The elf-girl yelled after the rushing teen.

_Hmmm...I think I know what I am going to get a certain someone for Christmas..._

**Christmas Eve at the Pokemon Center.**

Ash sighed, waiting in the lobby in front of his friend's who were enjoying their gifts.

"Ash? Aren't you happy with your presents?" Dawn asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! There great!" Ash gave a smile to him friends.

"Alright, well, it's getting late, how about we all turn in." Brock said as he came out of his chair.

"You guys can go ahead, I'll just stay up a little longer..." Ash replied.

"Ok! But hurry! Santa only comes when your asleep!" Dawn chirped.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Both his friend and pokemon exited the room.

"Hmm...where is he...?"

"He who?"

"Wah!" Ash yelled as he fell off the sofa he was sitting on, then he turned to see none other than Paul leaning against the door frame. "Oh...hahaha! Hey Paul!" Ash replied, but also blushing a little at the his rivals appearance. Paul was wearing a white button down shirt and black slacks, his hair looking a little straighter than usual. "W-what's up with the outfit?"

"Just some stupid party my brother forced me to go too..what do you have there?" Paul inquired as he saw the poorly wrapped gift in Ash's hands.

"O-oh! Actually..." Ash walked up to his rival and gently placed the package in his hand. "...for you. Merry Christmas Paul."

Paul's face seemed to show no change of emotion, he unwrapped the gift to find a knitted purple sweater. "...you made this?"

Ash happily nodded his head. "Yeah! I wanted to make something that was from the heart..." Ash then relised what he just said and covered his mouth and started to blush furiously. "W-well I guess I'll head to bed-"

He felt an arm, wrap around him and bring him face first into Paul's chest, then he felt a pale hand lift up his chin, making him stare into the deep black eyes.

"I have something for you too..." Paul murmured. Then pressed his lips softly to Ash's. Ash's eyes widened.

_WHA!? Wait, Paul is kissing me...PAUL is kissing me?! Does this mean-_

A tongue glided across Ash's lips, making him shiver and moan. Which gave Paul the ability to stick his tongue inside the warm mouth. Ash replied with pulling Paul's head closer and running his fingers through Paul's plum-colored locks. Finally, there lips retracted from each other and Ash stared up at Paul in amazement.

"What was that-" A finger was placed on Ash's lips.

"That was...from the heart."

"...Can we do that again?"

"..."

With that look of pure pleading, Paul couldn't help but oblige...

**Melanie: The End! I shall also be doing a Christmas drabble for one of my OC's pairings. So stay tuned!**

**And...REVIEW! :D**


End file.
